Elizabeth
Elizabeth (エリザベス Erizabesu) is the pirate captain of the Sparrow Pirates. Elie is seen through the world as someone very mysterious due to her reserved nature, even so she is still considered to be one of the top pirates and an war veteran. As one of the Emperors, Elie is also known as Big Sis (大姉さん Dai Nēsan) though by the government she is oftenly called by her true name. As a pirate, Elie also seems to have deep connections within the Underworld, specifically the Syndicate, with rumors even saying she got herself allied with a powerful Shichibukai. Appearance Elie was first thought to be a huge monster-looking "human" as evidenced by the various rumors which were spread through the entirety of the Grand Line. Due to this fact, many were shown to be scared not only of her power but also of her appearance. This is the contrary to the Big Mom's situation fifty years ago. Elie was supposed to be fat, possess tanned skin and have a height of over five meters, she also was said to have large horns. Later it was revealed that in fact, Elie is one of the most beautiful women as claimed by some, though this is clearly an exaggeration. She is shown to have a beautiful green hair which has a bob style with bangs, said bangs cut so that they don't reach her eyes, albeit the side-bangs go past her chin. Her skin is white and smooth although next to zero men have touched her to know. Elie's face has a triangular shape, her chin ending in a pointy manner. Her eyes are green colored like her hair and sometimes stay half-closed, demonstrating her boredom. Her frame is that of a thin woman, despite it matching perfectly the rest of her body's proportions. Elizabeth's breasts as many women in the world, are shown to be quite big and voluptuous, their size being 100. Her hips are shown to be large along with her butt, both described as well shaped. Elizabeth possess four cross-shaped objects on her entire body, two as golden earrings and two hanging on her head, seemingly looking like horns. Elie wears a type of swimsuit dress which shows off almost all of her frontal body. Her coat is fancy-style and has a blue-colored fur on the neck and collar's areas, said coat is long enough to reach her knees. Elie has a golden choker-like around her neck which is seemingly tied by chains. According to her crewmates, Elie rarely changes her set of clothes, indicating her current ones are her absolute favorites, given to her by her mother at a young age. Despite all of this, Elie doesn't seem to be bothered much with her appearance, given the fact that she is oblivious to taunts, mockery or even compliments about the beauty that is her womanly figure overall. Supposedly, her beauty is a natural thing. Personality By the rest of the world, Elie is regarded as a cruel and vicious pirate despite being a woman. Many men in the marines mumble how malefic she can be, as once she destroyed an island because they didn't keep an unspecified promise to her. With that, rumors came that she was a completely mad monsterly woman fitting to her supposed fat and grotesque appearance. Elie was seen as a monster indeed, people went so far with the rumors that she was regarded as non-human. In truth, despite still being a bit cruel, Elie is very calm and collected, always keeping her straight expression. She has demonstrated an incredible yet weird liking for food. Elies crosses entire seas and locations just for the sake of tasting something good and new as she is supposed to have her favorites. Elie seems to anger herself whenever someone mistreats food, it's unknown why she acts like this yet. The woman went as far as to require food included in the treasure that the island she protected would send, although she apparently requested not-so-much, demonstrating she is not so demanding. Elie is shown to treat her comrades like they were her actual siblings, although she acts high when she needs to. Despite all this compassion, she is told to have once killed one of her crewmates simply because he called his captain as Little Sis. This act, as seen by Elie, meant that he was putting himself above her. Despite that, Elie is shown to possess some good friends inside of the big crew, due to the fact she often talks with Jack and the other Devas, it confirms that Elie can still be social and talkactive. The only kind of thing Elie ignores are words about her overall appearance. Elie is not even in the slightiest affected by people's opinions about her, implying that she seems to be quite confident on herself. Taunts, mockery and the such will have absolutely zero effect on this woman should they be related to her appearance, demonstrated when she did give zero attention to the fact that the entire world viewed her as some type of ugly and fat woman. Elie's simple answer to such discover was a flat Okay. Even compliments at times may be overlooked by Elizabeth. Overall, she doesn't like the dirty and perverted comments about her figure, preferring to ignore such kinds. She is almost, almost oblivious to the commentaries about her pretty face and smile, though she may thank someone for such words. Secretly, the ones she likes the most are the compliments about her actions, her facets and such, how she reacts, someone noticing that in Elie is something which is looked up to by her. Despite being an Emperor of the seas, feared by most pirates out there, Elie still has her girly and comical side. When seeing things, considered quite cute in her point of view, Elie's eyes may wide and shine as she oddly will be amazed by whatever cute figure she is seeing. At times, she may even scream in happiness only to cover her mouth seconds later due to the embarassment, another trait of her girly said, the shyness she possesses at certain subjects. At times, Elie may also have some face faults as her expressions when things comically go wrong. Elie also seem to react to disguting things, in her point of view, by making poker faced expressions and even Ewww''ing at them. Some of her crewmates believe she is seeking to find her long lost father who had spent time with her during only her childhood. However, in no point at her life or in her time spent with her crewmates has Elizabeth ever stated she has the desire of finding her long lost father. It is confirmed though that she daily sends letters to her mother in a coded language so that the Marines don't track her down. History So far, nothing is really known about Elie's backstory other than that she created the Sparrow Pirates approximately 10 years ago. However, it was soon revealed that she had told the entirety of her story to her crewmates, further increasing their respect for her. Apparently, she was born in the island known as Happy Island, a Winter Island located in West Blue. Fitting to its name, the island is quite peaceful, its residents are always happy due to a variety of reasons such as life being quite wonderful on the place. She was apparently born as the child of a pirate with an average woman in said island, they seemed to love each other a lot and would be really glad to have a child. However, such things were risky due to the man's life as a pirate, leading him to soon depart from Happy Island back to seas so that his family would be completely safe. As evident, he was hunted quite a lot due to the immensity of his bounty in West Blue, to his family his absence would mean safeness, sadly in a way. During most of her childhood, Elie would ponder every day how her father looked like, not getting to know since he had departed when she was just a baby. With her mother, Elie would live a pacific life. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Being the captain of the great fleet known as the Sparrow Pirates, Elie has authority over all of the crew members. She has divided her crew into six divisions, each having approximatelly a number of five hundred crew members including the leaders, which are dubbed as the '''Six Devas'. Apparently, only some of the Crew members know how she really looks like, so she uses that in order to freely roam across places without people knowing who she is. This means Elie must be some expert at disguising or even lying. That all and despite not being the best fighter in the crew, as according to herself, she still is the strongest overall due to the sum up of her battle experience, physical prowess and strategist mind. Said combination is one of the things Elie is mostly feared up for. Natural Abilities *'Impressive Strength': Along with the same training she received for her other prowess, Elie has also received one in order to develop her physical strength, so should the situation require it. Even as a kid, she carried around large things as she was doing favors to her mother, being capable of carrying bigger things with the time passing. In her more late years, Elizabeth had to carry arround large barrels and such. She'd also constantly punch a same object for an undefined amount of time, although Elie stated that it probaly was until the object was shattered. In actuallity, Elie casually carries many things around such as room-sized barrels filled with sake and even men much more larger than herself, seeing how she tossed aside easily one of her fat crewmates. When someone pointed a large cannon at her, Elizabeth simply used her speed to approach the object and crush its body with her bare hands without much of an effort. Like the Swordsmen and their power of destruction, or even like the Fishmen, when serious Elie is capable of producing air-shockwaves with the sheer strength of her attacks. *'Atonishing Speed': Is stated to be one of Elie's best attributes. Having trained since very early and having quite a beautiful thin-average body, this woman is surprisingly fast. Before, she was forced to deliver large things in her village, having to be quick about it, she developed quite some speed with her overall body, specially her limbs. Using this speed and her strength, Elie is quite a fearsome fighter. Depending on the situation, with one single dash Elie can close the distance between herself and someone in instants, seeing how she once dodged all attacks coming from many directions and appeared at where a civillian was, the latter point out it all happened in a flash. Elizabeth generally runs by putting both her arms backwards and trusting her torso frontwards, almost like a Ninja, using her strong legs to vanish from her enemy's sight and then hitting them before they even knew it. The woman is also fast enough that she can produce a quick after-image of herself to stay where she was before moving. When moving using her full potential, Elizabeth is also capable of producing minor shockwaves through the scenario. *'Heightened Reflexes': Due to the many trainings she had to pass through, Elie's shown to possess quite a quick time of reaction. She is capable of dodging bullets easily, close sword slashes and even Pacifista's lightning beams. Elizabeth is capable of doing this basic even without a slight use of her Observation Haki, as she is quick to react to things, it can be implied that depending on the situation Elie won't hesitate and use most of her instincts. Once she was capable of walking through a Civil War's battlefield while getting no single scratch in the entirety of her body, despite the place being completely raided by bullets and other kinds of projectiles. Even before awakening her Observation Haki, Elie was somehow capable of feeling people in the vicinity, justifying with the fact that she either felt their nervourness or killing intent somehow, her crew speculated that this was her Pre-Observation. Even so, she is not capable of finding people inside hiddeouts or such, having to rely on her Haki for such, the latter which implements her Reflexes by a lot. Elie can now evade attacks which weren't executed yet, like some sort of prediction and also point out the location of a target or person in a limited range. *'Immense Accuracy': Elie, along with her speed and reflexes, she has quite the immense accuracy. Developing such a thing in conjunction with her two previously mentioned attributes. With her sharp eye she is capable of locating far distant enemies even without the use of her Observation Haki, then using her strength and speed in order to fire some kind of projectile that almost always hits its target given Elie's accuracy. *'High Durability & Endurance': Due to the immense training her body had to pass through along her life-span, Elie's body has become far more durable than a normal human's, also gaining quite some endurance in the process. Her overall body had to evolve quite a lot in order to adapt to the usual tasks she ought to complete every single day. Her bones are not so more easily shattered as they would be in a human's, due to her daily caring of heavy objects around, even when crushed by larger blows or objects, Elie's bones won't give in. Even her muscles and overall skin are more powerful, a muscle tears itself apart in order to grow stronger and Elizabeth's daily training just helped the proccess while her skin would also be far more hard to be teared apart. Not only that but this woman's body had also grown fond of any type of climate an island had to offer, due to her constant habit of visiting different kinds of islands, Elie's body would accostumate to the immense heat of Summer Island and even the insane cold of a Winter Island. Even then, unlike other people Elizabeth doesn't have to sacrifice any of her attributes in order to become insanely durable, seeing how she still retains her speed, strength and reflexes to a high degree, indeed Elie doesn't need to become any heavier as well. This woman's body is capable of tanking and taking much more attacks than the normal human could, evidenced how blows which would be fatal to the latter have absolutely not much effect on the woman, even standing up in the end as if nothing had happened. It is implied and stated that Elie's enormous will and also her tolerance to pain greatly implement both her durability and endurance, allowing her to survive through the harshest of the situations without any kind of trauma or permanent damage so far. *'Incredible Stamina': Nonetheless, Elie also possesses a great deal of stamina reserves due to the same intense training she had passed through in order to develop her skills and prowess. The fact she had to carry around real fast large things during the entire day and on a daily basis has improved Elizabeth's stamina by a lot. She is capable of executing many and many movements, which could render a normal human tired in seconds, without much of an effort. The woman executes a variety of combos and attacks without breaking much of a sweat, that all while evading her opponent's various assaults successfuly. Unlike other users of Armament Haki, Elie doesn't become so much tired upon overusing it although it is enough to make her sweat through her whole body, nevertheless she is still capable of fighting back her opponent. *'Monstrous Will': As demonstrated in a variety of occasiations, Elizabeth possesses a gigantic and indomitable will. Said will allowed her to stay alive in the harshest of situations, once she was tortured to a state of death and would have died due to the degree of each wound, however her desire to live and her will had allowed Elizabeth to seemingly keep herself alive until someone came to rescue and help her. Her crewmats, despite knowing their captain for a bit of time, were surprised to see how much Elie had endured and that she was alive. Elizabeth is also capable of resisting and even shruging off the effects of a powerful burst of Hao seeing how her vision blurred just for a second when she came into contact with a much more powerful opponent's aura and she would quickly regain her balance afterwards. Her will is also big enough that, when used as fuel for her Haki, she is capable of overwhelming most of her opponents with ease, seeing as she could take out 100,000 weaklings in a single burst of King's Haki. Her will is great enough that when she uses her Haoshoku, Elizabeth is also capable of harming the surrounding vicinity, though not in a high degree. It is strong enough to push the nearby sand away and even push slightly some trees in the location, it was also seen harming wood once. *'Unnatural Pain-Tolerance': Despite not being as high as her will, Elie possesses quite some resistance and tolerance to the feeling of pain on her body. Her level of tolerance is shown to be quite a bit above the average of a human's, seeing how she can last much more time alive with a fatal wound than a normal person. Along with her will, Elie has been capable of keeping herself alive despite having fatal wounds throughout her body, seeing how she was tortured quite a lot by the enemy and didn't even lose her consciousness in the end. It should be noted that even her Torturers were surprised on how much she fared during the whole proccess, since they were expecting her to quickly throw up and fall unconscious. During the proccess, she received some kind of painful acupuncture treatment, while also being several times punched in the stomach afterwards. Elizabeth stated after these two occasions, she was also whipped by a strong leather whip, though surprisingly she still retained consciousness. *'High Intellect': As demonstrated, due to the level of her intellect which is high, Elie is considered to be a Master Strategist in overall situations. With her reaction and speed, Elizabeth can analyze most of her opponent's movements and meantally take notes of them, so that they may be exploited in the future. Depending on the situation, Elie may use these notes in order to turn the battle in her favor. She possesses a lot of knowledge about martial arts overall, knowing them due to the fighting stances her opponents may take, also using said knowledge in order to pint-point a variety of weaknesses given off by the opponent and the way they fight. Even when the woman and her entire crew were outnumbered, Elie was capable of taking many facts into account and furthermore dominate their opponent using sheer strategy. She also seems to know a lot about the world's overall history, knowing of the existance of the Poneglyphs despite not being capable of reading them. Elizabeth also has many information about Devil Fruits overall, knowing about the specificated abilities given by each type and their weaknesses. Furthermore, Elie is quite acknowledgeable of the concept of Haki, being capable of explaining it overall and all of its three types easily for someone who has never heard of it. Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While not physically the best fighter out there, Elie has proved herself to be quite fearsome in battle when employing her prowess. Even so, Elizabeth still possesses knowledge about many fighting styles out there so that she can counter them should someone ever use it against her. This woman prefers to use fast-delivered blows for her fighting style, using her open and hardened palms to do so in the form of a powerful and accurate chop. Despite that, she's also seen to have been using her legs quite a lot in order to deliver roundhouse-based kicks, since they require more speed than strength, being even more effective as Elie is someone who tends to target a person's weak points. Her use of quick chops also applies to this, using them in order to quickly knock her opponents out by hitting their vulnerable spots. Elizabeth is capable enough in hand-to-hand that she can form a variety of combos depending on the enemy faced, using her roundhouse kicks to get closer to them instead of only doing it for damage, only to later combine it with a powerful palm or chop strike. Furthermore, Elie applies her two types of Haki in combat at the same time so that she has even more battle variety by being capable of evading multiple attacks while at the same time delivering a powerful and hardened blow to someone's weak-point. She also seems to gather up all of the battle experience through her years as a fighter, using it for the future fights she may or is going to face. Despite it, Elie doesn't seem to consider herself the best fighter of her crew. *'Master Strategist': Elie has proven herself to be one of a kind strategist, seeing how she can quickly turn the side of a battle in her favor. Using amazing reaction speed, Elie can analyze harsh situations and even enemies' abilities almost instantly, specifically observing their fighting stance, reaction time and overall prowess, taking notes that she would use to turn the battle. Despite not meeting someone even once before, Elie is capable of analyzing them very quickly and maybe point out their weaknesses based on their choices and actions, using such information along with her physical prowess to completely dominate an enemy. Elizabeth also seems to use this genius mind of her during a casual War, seeing how she was once capable, along with crew, of overwhelming an army that was more strong in numbers and strength, with sheer strategy. She instructed her crewmates that they should act accordingly to her orders so that the enemy would figure out what they were supposedly doing and execute another strategy. In other words, Elie can make her enemies think she is gonna do something and then do something completely different, having already predicted what would be the change of strategies of her enemies. Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. meaning Ambition): Haki is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being, however people either don't awaken or notice it. Haki is said to originate from one's mind/will. It should be noted one is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, through there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Those are: The ability to sense spiritual energy around themseles, Use their life force as some sort of invisible armor and Overpowering others' wills with your own. People generally tend to focus and specialize at one Color despite possibly having two or three, matching the type with their fighting style. *'Busoshoku Haki' (武装色の覇気 Busōshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Armaments): As explained, this is the Offensive type of Haki which allows the user to create a sort of invisible armor around themselves. Aside from harming, it can also defend the user from attacks which could prove fatal, though enough physical force is shown to be capable of overwhelming it. Like all other users, Elie generally uses it to attack her targets due to her strength being drastically enhanced. When embued in Busou, one's attacks is capable of bypassing the defenses or surviving the attacks with much lesser harm from a Devil Fruit User be them Paramecia or Logia, they shall be hit. It should be noted that it'll simply bypass instead of nullifying a Devil Fruit's power, seeing how an User can still use the Haki in conjunction with their power. The area that suffers the effects of this ability will turn black in color, which can be seen by those that have awakened Haki, it is sometimes called as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busōshoku: Kōka lit. meaning Color of Armaments: Hardening). Should two users of this haki clash, there is a black lightning effect that surrounds both, that should they possess equal strength. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (見聞色の覇気 Kenbunshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Observation): Elie is also shown to possess a second type of Haki, also known as Mantra (心綱（マントラ） Mantora lit. Mind Rope), that enables her to sense other people's presences around her own person. It is considered to be the Deffensive counterpart to Armament. Elie is capable of sensing the presence of others, even when they may be hiding under something or using another way to conceal their physical presence, this won't help in any way on concealing their spiritual presence as demonstrated. The woman doesn't have the fully described image of a person on her head, but rather a figure or silhouette made up of the person's aura, the background around them being quite dark in contrast. The bigger a person's aura or will, the bigger and brighter their figure. The woman is not only able to do that, but also predict her opponent's movements shortly before they are executed, as even for Masters there is a time limit, appearing as some sort of image on her head. Elie can predict with far more easy should her opponent possess a great killing intent. She is seemingly capable of measuring another person's aura through this haki. * Haoshoku Haki (覇王色の覇気 Haōshoku no Haki lit. meaning Ambition of the Color of Kings): Ellie is shown to possess the rarest form of Haki, being born with it, that is not obtainable through any means of training. Since One in a million people is born with this, Elizabeth is considered to be a warrior among warriors, as such she has the qualities of a King. Basically, with this third type of Haki at her disposal, the woman is capable of exerting her willpower as if it was some kind of aura in order to dominate other people's wills. As explained, the bigger the difference between Elie's and someone's else will, the easier it will be for the Hao to take effect. Of course, people with strong wills are capable of resisting the effects despite being somehow dizzy about it. It is currently unknown when Elie first used her Hao nor when she had began to increaser her willpower in order to further develop this power. With her personal training, Elizabeth is shown to control much more this last type of Haki, seeing how she can focus her outbursts on a certain group of individuals, without affecting other people around. Her willpower is supposedly powerful enough to take out 100,000 really weak-willed pirates in a single burst, further testament to how great her will can be. Her aura is also strong enough to physically interact with her surrounds in a way, once in a beach, Elie's aura was so powerful that the nearby sand was pushed away and some trees were slightly pushed as well. Assorted Others *'Leadership Skills': As evidenced by both her status as a Fleet and Pirate Captain, Elie is shown to possess sharp leadership skills which come in handy. She can manage a crew of over 3000 pirates which is divided into 6 different divisions, the woman is supposed to handle the entire crew better in comparison to one Deva leading one single division. The fact that the Sparrow Pirates exist now for many years and have kept an stable number of crew-members shows how much Elie can handle. Additionaly, Elie can handle even the allies to her Divisions despite them being individual crews. She mainly prefers to give out advices and the such to each of the Six Devas so that they can handle their divisions, but should things get out of hand, Elie will pronounce herself to every crew member, showing she can give out orders and even lead others. The word she chooses is what makes her crew mates convinced, with them feeling good around her person mostly because of the calm aura she gives off, such words also increases the trust they have on her which was already big considering how Elizabeth cares much about the members. Relationships Sparrow Pirates Elie is shown to possess a very good relationship with her whole crew overall. She treats them as if they were her real siblings, despite acting high at times when the time requires it. Elizabeth treats all of them as equals despite some being more loyal to her at times, she doesn't mind it, although there is stances where she may be more open with a few members. She is not above using her authority over the crew in order to get things. Most if not all of the crewmembers are willing to listen and accomplish Elie's orders. However, once, just once, Elie has killed a crewmember due to the fact he had disrespected her and everyone else in various ways. Rackham Jack Elizabeth and Jack are shown to be quite close due to the latter joining the former quite a long time ago, meaning he was one of the first crew members to join Elie. Jack is one of the few members of the crew whom Elie talks too normally, seemingly as if they were some kind of friends. Frith Olivier Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia *She is based off of Brandish Myu from the Fairy Tail Series. *According to the author, Elie is made and thought of as the sucessor of Big Mom. *She shares her name with the real pirates "Elizabeth Trewinnard" and Elizabetha Patrickson. *The fact she is named Elizabeth and is the captain of the Sparrow Pirates is a parody to Pirates of Caribbean, where Elizabeth is Jack Sparrow's companion. *Elizabeth is shown to share a distinct laughter style with Catarina Devon, Murunfuffuffu. *The fact that people initially thought of Elizabeth as having a monster-like appearance mirrors the fact that fifty years ago, the World's Best Cook imagined Charlotte Linlin as a very beautiful woman. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sparrow Pirates